1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cleaning methods and devices, and particularly to a method and means for abrading the inside surface of a waste disposal unit while the waste disposal unit is in operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is believed that the prior art related to this invention may be found in the following Classes and sub-classes:
Class 15, sub-classes 1, 95, 211 PA1 Class 134, sub-class 7 PA1 Class 4, sub-class Dig. 4 PA1 Class 241, sub-classes Dig. 30, 38 PA1 Class 29, sub-class 90A
A search through the field of search indicated above has revealed the existence of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,761,492; 1,907,411; 1,919,541 and 2,802,228. A review of these patents indicates that the method and means herein disclosed has not been taught by the prior art. Viewed broadly, these four patents teach the concept of entraining in a stream of water or other cleansing liquid a quantity of spherical rubber balls which with the water impact on the surface to be cleaned. In these patents it is the velocity of the stream of water in which the balls are entrained, or the velocity with which they are propelled by the stream of water, that renders the balls effective to perform a cleaning action.
In waste disposal units of the type where there may or may not be water flowing, and where there are rapidly oscillating members that effect a grinding action on waste materials, the problem is one of cleaning the interior of the waste disposal unit to eliminate from the inside surfaces thereof clinging particles of waste food materials that have been comminuted by the waste disposal unit, and which have not been flushed into the sanitary sewer system. The purpose of the waste disposal unit is to grind such waste materials into fine comminuted particles that can be entrained in water and carried through the conventional waste pipe to the sanitary sewer. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a method and means to clean the interior of a waste disposal unit by scouring the interior of the unit with the assistance of the rapidly oscillating grinding elements of the disposal unit.
Experiments with various types of waste diposal units have indicated that a waste disposal unit will grind up and dispose of almost any type of material deposited therein, with the exception of metallic items such as spoons, forks and knives. These will usually be bent into unusable form by the rapidly rotating and oscillating grinding elements of the waste disposal unit. In some cases these items are wedged within the unit in such a manner that rotation of the grinding units is prevented, thus causing an overload in the unit with the result that the unit will automatically trip off.
It has also been found that there are chemicals available that can be poured into a waste disposal unit and which are effective for a limited time to counter the unpleasant odors that usually emanate from waste disposal units. Other methods of cleaning the interior of waste disposal units are unsatisfactory and unpleasant and in some instances require the insertion of the hand into the unit to enable scouring of the side walls of the catch basin. This places the hand and fingers in close proximity to the grinding elements of the waste disposal unit, thus exposing the individual to serious injury if the switch is inadvertently turned on while a hand is within the waste disposal unit. Other items have been utilized, such as special brushes for reaching into the interior of the waste disposal unit to effect a cleansing action, but in general these have been found to be unsatisfactory in that they are ineffective and unpleasant to use. Accordingly, another object of the present invention is the provision of means which may be placed within the waste disposal unit and which will remain there for an indefinite and indeterminate length of time without being ground to bits by operation of the waste disposal unit, which will not be flushed through the unit, but which will nevertheless scour and clean the interior surfaces of the waste disposal unit.
It is a matter of common knowledge that the interiors of waste disposal units become coated with waste food products. Because the environment is usually warm and moist, food particles cling to the interior of the waste disposal unit for periods of time long enough for this material to decompose. Such decomposition of waste material clinging to the interior surfaces of the disposal unit creates a slime that emits a foul and unpleasant odor. Accordingly, another object of the present invention is to provide a method and means by which such waste material is prevented from clinging to the interior surfaces of the waste disposal unit and for simultaneously liberating within the interior of the waste disposal unit pleasantly scented oils which eliminate objectionable odors from the waste disposal unit.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a method for cleaning the interior surfaces of the catch basin of a waste disposal unit which consists of causing a multiplicity of highly resilient bodies to impinge repeatedly against the interior surfaces of the catch basin to effect the scouring action thereof.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of means within the interior of a waste disposal unit which cooperates with the rapidly rotating and oscillating grinding blades or elements of the disposal unit to propel such means in trajectories and at velocities that a scouring action is effected on the interior surfaces of the catch basin while preventing the grinding action to be imposed on said means.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.